


how you remind me of the unknown

by breathethroughit



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathethroughit/pseuds/breathethroughit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, just a random Happy New Year drabble. Set anywhere in the timeline you like, series 5, series 6, years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you remind me of the unknown

Mini kisses Franky for the first time on New Year's. Franky turns to her, right after the countdown, and Mini can't help it - no, she could, but she's choosing not to, she'll blame the champagne tomorrow. Or maybe be honest. It's a new year, clean slate, who knows? She leans down, right as Franky says "Happy-" and kisses the grin right off of her face, and it's like choirs of angels inside her head (not to go into the way the rest of her body reacts). Franky face is tinged pink when she pulls back, but she's either drunk or smoked enough not to feel terrified, and she's also drunk or high enough not to care at all about the way she's grinning like the biggest idiot on the planet when Franky steps closer and puts her arms 'round Mini's waist, quietly finishing her sentence,

"Happy New Year."


End file.
